1. Field
This application relates to power generation technology and, in particular, to power generation using thermoelectric devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Power equipment commonly produces waste heat in addition to a desired output. For example, a vehicle power plant typically converts fuel energy into mechanical energy and waste heat. At least a portion of the waste heat is often removed from the power plant through an exhaust system. Additional processing of exhaust after its removal from the power plant, including chemical reactions and emissions reduction techniques, can further heat the exhaust and increase the amount of waste heat. For a vehicle having a combustion engine, the exhaust system usually includes tubing that carries exhaust gases away from a controlled combustion inside the engine. The exhaust gases and waste heat can be carried along an exhaust pipe and expelled into the environment.
High temperature thermoelectric (TE) power generation has been viewed as the act of attaching off-the-shelf thermoelectric modules onto the side of a structure that provides a source of heat. Such thermoelectric generators (TEGs) have not met with commercial success because these devices are not very efficient or flexible in their operation.